wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Evangeline Knightmoore
House: Slytherin Class: Astronomy Patronus: Pegasus User: mistresslilethrose Academic and Professional Career From a young age Evangeline felt an incredible connection to the stars. She would spend hours staring up at the night sky- watching, listening. She felt the stars almost spoke to her- like a whisper barely audible, or a tune one almost remembers, and she yearned to hear that tune, to understand those whispers. She felt a particularly drawn to the constellation Pegasus, and during the few dark times in her rather happy childhood she would even talk to he constellation at night for comfort. At Hogwarts she excelled in astronomy. She was not only top in her class she was the greatest astronomy student ever to attend the school. She studied obsessively, sacrificing her mental and emotional well being in order to cram just one extra hour of study. She was determined she would not simply study the stars, she would wield their power. But there hadn’t been a star weaver in decades, and they had been the weakest of their kind. All her attempts ended in failure. Hopeless and without any guide, she came across another top student studying the problem. Adrian was a promising young wizard who, though seemingly less obsessed than Evangeline, still sought to wield starlight using magic. Since anyone and anything that furthered Evangeline’s research interested her, the two hit it off well, and Adrian became her only friend. Together they tackled the problem, and initially the two had a limited amount of success, but they still experience more failures than successes. That’s when Adrian hit upon an idea. Since wielding any magic required focus, the purest most unpolluted night sky should hold their highest chance of success. Evangeline was skeptical at first, but eventually decided it was worth a shot. Little did she know that seemingly mundane decision would change her life forever. For Adrian was not who he claimed to be. He was a Dark Wizard, attempting to use starlight for his own nefarious purposes. He had spent decades studying the ancient art of astromancy and his journeys took him to Hogwarts where he disguised himself as a student and enrolled. He was about to give up when he noticed Evangeline. Combining his knowledge with Evangeline’s he had come up with a plan. He would use Evangeline’s body as a vessel to gain his astromantic powers. He kidnapped her, and performed terrible experiments of magic on her, attempting to make her the perfect conduit for his purpose. He carved ancient symbols of binding and power into both her body and her mind. Evangeline despaired of any rescue, and indeed rescue did not come, for the two missing children Adrian and Evangeline were deemed lost after several search parties failed to find any trace of them. After almost a decade Adrain believed he had finally found the answer. He took Evangeline to Stonehedge one cold winter night, and there he successfully channeled starlight through her. Evangeline burned as bluish white light coursed through her soul. He felt as if every part of her was on fire; the pain was excruciating. She wanted desperately to be free, but she knew she was now doomed to be used as a tool for Adrian’s evil. As she looked up at the stars she once held so dear, pain searing through her flesh, she offered up one last prayer. As the last words fell from her lips she noticed something. Barely a twinkle, she saw a blueish white wisp appear in the sky. At first she assumed she was delirious from the pain, but the brighter it grew, the more she could make out it’s shape- a Pegasus, hanging motionless in the sky. It vanished as abruptly as it had appeared, but with its disappearance everything changed. There was no pain, there was no fear, there was no despair. There was only precious starlight, filling her until she felt she would burst, yet still she drank it in. She fed on its power as a thirsty man gulps down water. The whispers in her mind were finally heard, the tune she had so long sought for was remembered. The culmination of her life had been achieved. Evangeline wasnt simply channeling the starlight, she was starlight. She turned towards Adrian, and cast. The Dark astromancer disappeared in blueish white flame. Weakened from her years of captivity and disoriented by the events that had just transpired Evangekine wondered aimlessly, looking for help, and then it happened....the sun rose. Muggle ‘science’ is primitive by wizard standards, but there is a fact that even the dullest of astronomers know, but seems to have been lost to the ages in astromancy, the sun is a star. Astromancers are rare, but even the most powerful astromancer in history had never even dreamed of attempting to channel the power of our closest star. However,?Evangeline was far stronger than the strongest astromancer and heat burned unbidden inside as she doubled over from the pain. The sun had barely peaked the horizon but the pain was already unbearable. Evangeline thought that she had seen her beloved stars for the last time and her life would end at the rising of the sun. As she fell to the ground she noticed the marks Adrians had carved into her forearms were glowing and hot. Focusing all her strength to push away the agony she instinctively hit her arms together. The symbol, two halves now whole, erupted in a brilliant white hot flash. The landscape melted in front of her in a torrent of heat, and the pain was gone. Blazing with light, she stood up to greet the sun: as a free woman, as the strongest astromancer in history, and as the first ever solarmancer to ever exist; a sun weaver able to harness the starlight from even the sun. She finally made her way back to Adrian’s lair, collected some of his more important astromantic artifacts, and burned it to the ground. An act that felt both like an ending and a beginning. Her whereabouts after these event are unknown, but eventually she became a teacher at Hogwarts. Personal Life Evangeline is a top tier duelist and an excellent front line fighter capable of taking on multiple foes at once. Most Astromancers cannot perform their art during the day. But Evangeline is quite capable of such a feat, being able to see the stars during the day. No known astromancer has been able to sunweave, though some theorized it might be possible. Even a being made of starlight, like Evangeline, cannot directly wield its strength, and must rely on ancient symbols binding its power. The symbols on Evangeline’s forearms do just that. Even with the binding power of such magic Evangeline sometimes struggles to control the massive energies channeled through her. At night those symbols lay dormant without the sun to power them. Evangeline is a firm yet compassionate person, quite capable and willing to lend her colleagues and her students aid. Evangeline likes Muggle music. It is theorized that one of Evangeline’s distant ancestor’s was a celestial and her affinity for the stars derived from that lineage. Evangeline has been known to suddenly speak an unknown language and she believes this may either be a celestial language or the ancient language of the stars themselves. She is very good at both Transfiguration and apparition.